


Just Be Cool Man

by JAM_MM



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Season/Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAM_MM/pseuds/JAM_MM
Summary: So Terry kicks the bucket and Mickey feels like celebrating.  There's really only one way for him to do that, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You guys...I don't even know, don't ask....just enjoy or don't, you know, whatever.

Mickey paced back and forth in the space between the bed and the desk in the shitty hotel room he had reserved for this occasion. He couldn’t even believe that he was about to do this. Svetlana had suggested it and considering their line of work, she had been able to recommend an agency that he could use. She had promised that because it was Lincoln Park, there would be no chance that he would know anybody. He should have just picked someone up in Boystown. This whole scenario is so fucking awkward and just reeks of desperation. He had mentioned that to Svetlana, what a fucking mistake that had been. Besides, she had a point. If he picked someone up in Boystown, there was a chance this person could get attached. And Mickey was not about that life. He didn’t want a fucking boyfriend. He just wanted to celebrate the fact that his dad was fucking dead. And what better fuck you to the homophobic prick than for Mickey to get fucked hard, just how he liked it. That was another thing, he wasn’t sure he could exactly trust some random piece of ass he found in a Boystown club. Svetlana ensured him that if he used this agency though, he could get what he wanted and wouldn’t have to worry about catching some venereal disease in the process.

But fuck, now that he had actually gone through with it, he was nervous as all hell. He couldn’t even believe the situations that he allowed himself to be put in. Fucking Svetlana. Ok, but sure, he didn’t have to agree to it either. But shit, she didn’t have to be so damn convincing. He needed a fucking drink. He went to the mini-fridge to see if there was any alcohol there. Fuck this shitty hotel, he cursed himself for not being prepared. A thought occurred to him as he checked the time. He still had a while before this guy was supposed to show up. He double checked that he had a room key in his pocket, grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. 

Mickey meandered into the hotel bar that he had spotted when he was checking in. He parked his ass on an empty bar stool and nodded for the bartender to let him know that he wanted to order a drink. He ordered a whiskey neat and swallowed the entire shot before he slammed the glass back on the bar top and nodded for another one. As the bartender poured him another shot, he pulled his wallet out and put a twenty on the bar. He sipped the next drink like a human fucking being and told himself to just be fucking cool.

As he was finishing his second drink, he took some time to look around the little bar. It was just as shitty as the shitty hotel he had picked. It was all dark woods and lighting, he felt like he was out in a fucking forest. He watched as a tall, lanky redhead entered the bar and looked around. The red head met Mickey’s eyes and smiled. Well, shit, this was unexpected. But this has got to be the guy, right? He was supposed to meet Mickey in his room, but maybe he needed an ice breaker drink too. But damn if they didn’t send someone who looked exactly like what Mickey had described as his preferences. The red head was tall, at least a head taller than Mickey. He appeared gangly, limbs for days, but on closer inspection, Mickey could see that this guy was built hard around the edges. Mickey realized he was just staring at the guy and tried to form his mouth into some kind of smile. So much for being fucking cool man. The red head didn’t seem to mind and started to make his way over to Mickey. Ok, so he was really fucking doing this.

“Hey, I’m Ian.” The redhead said when he had made his way over to the bar and took a seat next to Mickey. Mickey wasn’t sure if that was even his real name, but he supposed if he got to pick any name for a night, Ian would probably be last on his list. Mickey would tell people his name was Segal, that would be pretty badass. He looked over at the redhead and realized he still hadn’t spoken. Jesus, this was a fucking disaster and this feeling was exactly why Mickey avoided people at all costs.

“Mickey” He nodded at the bartender to indicate another refill and slammed that one back like the first and looked back to Ian. He took out his hotel key card and held it up for Ian to see. “So, we doing this or what?” No point in beating around the fucking bush, besides Mickey was clearly inept at small talk.

Ian’s eyes widened and he looked confused for a second. Great, they sent a fucking dumbass. The guy was fucking hot though, so he couldn’t really blame him. Mickey just grabbed the guy’s wrist and pulled him towards the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, Mickey’s liquid courage had fully kicked in. He dropped Ian’s wrist and sidled up close to him, chest to chest. He pushed him backwards until Ian’s back was against the back wall of the elevator. He slid his hands into Ian’s hair and slipped his knee in between Ian’s legs so that they were completely fused together. He inched his face closer to Ian’s and he could feel Ian’s ragged breath breeze across his face. He hesitated for a moment, did he really want to kiss a damn escort? He was really going for the entire gay experience here as a big fuck you to Terry, so he supposed it was part of the plan. He looked up into Ian’s face and they made eye contact for the first time since they had gotten into the elevator. The guy looked wrecked.

Mickey’s hesitation was gone, he tipped his head up to touch his lips against Ian’s softly. He sucked at Ian’s upper lip for a beat before he started to lick it, a request for Ian to open his mouth and let Mickey’s tongue in to explore. Ian complied immediately and their tongues danced with each other. Ian let out a soft moan from the back of his throat that got Mickey’s dick to show up to the party in an instant. For a moment, all Mickey could hear was the sucking sounds of them kissing in the quiet elevator before he registered a throat clearing. He quickly turned around and realized in his haste, he had forgotten to push his floor number and they were still on the lobby floor. The source of the throat clearing was an old lady who was giving them her best dirty look. He scowled at her and took the couple steps it took to reach the number buttons so that he could push the button for his floor.

The woman had pushed the 6th floor and Mickey’s room was on the 5th floor, so he endured the awkward as hell elevator ride until the car finally reached his floor. He started to get out and then looked back to see that Ian was still leaning against the back wall. The guy’s clothes were all rumpled and there was a noticeable bulge building at the front of his pants. How had Mickey missed that pressed up against him earlier? He raised an eye brow in question, “You comin fire crotch?” This got the redhead’s attention and he scrambled after Mickey. Mickey briefly wondered how long this guy had been doing this type of work.

Once they were inside his room, Mickey immediately started to undress himself, taking control of the situation. Once he was completely naked, he climbed onto the bed on all fours and turned his head back to look at Ian. The guy was still just standing there, as if he was in shock. Mickey thought not for the first time tonight that this guy might want to look into another line of work. “Ay, you gonna get in me or what?”

Ian’s eyes widened again before he scrambled to get his clothes off and clamored onto the bed behind Mickey. Mickey briefly wondered if the guy was going to stick his dick in dry when he heard him mutter something about lube and hopped back off the bed to grab for something from the pocket of his discarded jeans. He came back with a packet of lube and a condom in each hand. Mickey watched as Ian squirted some of the lube onto his finger and then Mickey felt that same finger rub at the edges of his opening. Ian worked his finger in and then a second finger joined the first. 

Mickey let out a small moan when Ian’s long fingers hit his prostate and he instinctively shifted his hips back to lean into the pressure. The moan seemed to spur the red head into action as Mickey heard the tearing of the condom rapper and quickly after that, he felt Ian’s fingers being replaced with the head of his cock.

“Oh fuck, Mick.” Ian moaned, unabashedly. Mickey was jealous of his freedom to let out whatever the fuck he was feeling in the moment. But fuck, isn’t that what this was all about? His dad was fucking dead and he could finally really be who he was. And maybe who he was, was somebody that was loud as fuck in the sack. Why the fuck was he thinking about his dad when he had a giant cock making its’ way fully into his god damn asshole? 

Mickey shook the thoughts out of his head and focused on the feeling of Ian stretching him out. God it really did feel fucking amazing. So maybe he could just fucking say it and see what happened. “Damn fire crotch, you feel so fucking good.”

He was rewarded with another guttural moan from Ian. The red head also picked up the pace and started pumping harder into Mickey, hitting his prostate with almost every thrust. Fuck, ok, so this is why he does this job, he was really fucking good at it. Mickey felt Ian’s hands grip his hips tightly and he slammed into him. Mickey couldn’t help but lean into it to increase the motion until they were at a punishing rhythm. 

Mickey tested out some more sounds, a moan here and a grunt there. Every noise he made was met with one of Ian’s own delicious sounds or an increase in his rhythm. Mickey thinks maybe he could get used to this. It’s kind of fucking nice. Christ, did he just describe Ian’s sounds as delicious. What the fuck was this red head doing to him.

Mickey felt the need to reach down and grab his own neglected cock. He wrapped his hand around it and started pumping in pace with Ian. He felt his balls tighten and he knew he was getting close to release. “Aw fuck Mick…I’m gonna… come… soon.” The red head bit out as his hips stuttered in preparation for his own impending orgasm.

“Yeah…fuck, me…too.” Mickey gasped out just before he felt his release and watched as his cum covered his hand and dripped onto the bed below him. He milked himself through his orgasm and felt dizzy all of a sudden. He heard Ian moan again through his own release and felt the warmth fill the condom with Ian still inside of him. 

Afterwards, Ian crumpled and pushed Mickey down onto his stomach with his weight. He felt the red head settle his head between Mickey’s shoulder blades and press light kisses on his skin there. He could feel Ian’s ragged breaths on his sweat laced skin as he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Mickey himself was attempting to remember how to breath properly and it didn’t help that he had the added weight of the lanky asshole on top of him. He felt like he was fucking suffocating underneath the giant so he bucked his hips up. Ian got the hint and pulled out of Mickey. He then rolled over onto his back next to Mickey.

“Holy shit, Mickey. That was so fucking hot.” Mickey nodded in agreement, his face stuffed into a pillow to hide his impending awkwardness. He really wished he had paid in advance over the phone. This part of the transaction was on another level and made Mickey feel incredibly self-conscious. He was in his own world trying to decide how best to bring it up when he realized that if Ian wanted to get paid, Ian would have to fucking ask himself. He was the god damned professional anyway. Lost in his head, Mickey didn’t register the light knocking on the door right away.

“Expecting someone?” He heard Ian asked next to him. Mickey shook his head, no he was not expecting anyone else and who the fuck knew he was even here? He grumbled and got out of the bed. He pulled on his underwear before he walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and did a double take. He looked back at Ian sprawled out on the bed and then back through the peephole again as the man outside knocked again. Oh shit, what had he done. He looked back towards Ian.

“How much I owe you man?” He asked, in what he hoped came across as nonchalant. The red head in his bed scrunched his nose and furrowed his forehead in confusion. All of Mickey’s liquid courage had completely abandoned him in his time of need. His suspicion of a moment ago confirmed, the entire room seemed to start spinning. 

“Owe me for what?” Shit, really, what had he fucking done. Mickey kind of just wished a giant hole would open up in the floor and swallow him. He would much prefer death than the drop in his stomach at the realization of his mistake. He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself of his earlier mantra. Just be fucking cool, man.

“Ay, come here a second.” He said to Ian who looked even more confused but did as Mickey asked and came to stand next to him by the door. Confident fucker didn’t even put his underwear back on. Mickey indicated for him to look through the peephole. Again, Ian did as he was asked and his eyes widened like they had down at the bar.

“What the fuck man?” Mickey ignored him as he felt a blush creep across his face, his entire body tingling with embarrassment now. For the love of God, just be fucking cool. He cracked the door open so he could eye the guy on the other side.

“Hey sexy, you ready for some fun?” Mickey heard a noise from behind him that sounded like it came from somewhere in the back of the other red head’s throat, but he continued to stoutly ignore him.

“Nah, man…you must have the wrong room.” The red head in the hallway looked confused for a brief moment before he pulled his phone out and scrolled through whatever he was looking at. Mickey presumed he was fact checking his supposed john for the night.

“Mickey? Says room 514.” The noise behind him was quickly turning into laughter now and Mickey bristled. 

“Nope, ain’t nobody by that name here, sorry man.” With that, he had slammed the door shut and locked the deadbolt, effectively cutting off the protests of the second red head he came across tonight. He took a deep breath in and sighed it heavily out before he turned around to face Ian. To his credit, Ian was trying but failing pretty miserably, not to allow his smile to take over his entire face.

“So…did you really think I was an escort??” Ian lost any composure he was holding together by the end of the question. He cackled like an idiot and Mikey couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped. He regained his scowl once again when the reality of the situation came over him again.

“Fuck off.”


	2. What The Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Chapter one entirely from Ian's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand...enjoy.

Ian was lost in his own thoughts as he wandered aimlessly down the street in some north side fucking neighborhood.  He was so pissed at Fiona, he just needed to get away from whatever that shit was that she was trying to pull.  God, is that how she sees him?  So pathetic that he needs his older sister to set him up on dates.  The whole situation may have been a little easier for Ian to accept if he had known what he was walking into. 

Fiona had invited him out to eat, which was weird in and of itself, but then she had specifically asked him to meet her at some bougie ass burger place on the north side.  He should have known something was up.  Damn these meds for fucking with his sense of self preservation.  When he got there, he had looked around the restaurant for Fiona.  He wasn’t sure this place could even be called a restaurant.  The place was tiny and had exactly five tables in the middle of the room and three booths on the left wall.  The right wall contained the kitchen that was open to everybody in the place. That’s real fucking sanitary, who the fuck thought of this open kitchen idea anyway.  Fucking north siders.

Ian swept his head from the right side of the room back to the left, still looking for Fiona.  As if he could miss her in this tiny ass place.  He grabbed for his phone from his back pocket and he was about to look down at it to text Fiona when he saw a guy at the first booth waving his hand wildly.  Ian ignored him and looked down to his phone.  He saw that he had a new text message and ignored that too.  Instead, he went to his text threads and saw that the new message was actually from Fiona.  He clicked on the message and read it twice, but still didn’t comprehend what the fuck she meant.

_Sorry not sorry lil bro, try to have fun!_

He heard his name called and he looked up again, hoping to see Fiona but the same guy that was waving his hand like an idiot was now walking towards him.  His brain was having a hard time keeping up with the new information but his gut had apparently gotten the picture because he felt it drop.

 “You must be Ian.”  The guy was standing right in front of him now and Ian was just staring at the guy in confusion, his brain still hadn’t caught up.

 “How…” He trailed off and the guy’s smile faltered just a fraction, but he recovered quickly.

 “I’m Brad.” And with that, Brad stuck his hand out for Ian to shake.  Suddenly, all of the pieces were starting to click together and all Ian felt was murderous rage.  But the guy, Brad, was still talking in front of him. “Fiona set this up, she said you were interested…”

 Ian didn’t hear anything else after that, he turned on his heel and booked it out of there.  He vaguely heard the guy yelling after him but Ian ignored him and widened his strides to a frantic pace.  Thirty minutes later found him speed walking his fury away and he didn’t even know where the fuck he was.  He needed a fucking drink, he needed to calm the fuck down but he also needed a drink.  

Ian slowed his pace and eventually came to a stop to gather his bearings.  He looked around and noticed that his surroundings were familiar.  He must have been walking in fucking circles because he could see the burger joint that he had fled from a block away.  Ian pulled a face when he realized that Brad could still be there.  Or worse, he could walk out and see Ian still on the street and want to fucking talk to him some more.

 Ian looked around his immediate area and upon closer inspection, he saw that he was standing in front of a hotel.  Most hotels have bars in the lobby, right?  What the fuck ever, it was better than stupid Brad catching him out here.  Ian pushed through the door and allowed himself to take a few deep breaths to calm his damn nerves.  Fucking Fiona.  Once he felt more like himself, he took in the lobby of the hotel he had just crashed into.  It was actually a pretty shitty hotel considering the neighborhood he found himself in but it wasn’t as if a shitty bar ever scared Ian off.

 He quickly spotted the bar at the back end of the lobby and made his way over.  He was already feeling better just thinking about the drink he was about to enjoy.  And he promised himself he would only have one drink.  He had been experimenting with just how much alcohol his body could handle in combination with his medication.  Waking up in a random apartment after apparently fucking some strange once was enough of a wake-up call for him.  In reality, Ian didn’t even know if they had fucked or not, he had made his escape before the guy even woke up.

 When he entered the little alcove that was the hotel’s lobby bar, he looked around.  The bar was pretty deserted, which seemed par for the course considering what a dive this place was.  His eyes made their way over to the actual bar where a man was openly staring at Ian.  Ian took him in and smiled because fuck, this man was beautiful.  A thought flittered in and out of his head, in a voice that sounded too much like Fiona, that called him something that sounded too much like a hypocrite.  But Ian was actively ignoring any and all thoughts about Fiona right now so as quickly as it had come, Ian pushed the thought right back out and focused on the man at the bar as he made his way over towards him.

 The man was sitting so he wasn’t sure how tall he was, but the contrast between his dark black hair and pale white skin was mesmerizing. That is until he was close enough to see the man’s crystal blue eyes.  Ian wasn’t sure if he really believed in love at first sight, but one look into this man’s eyes and Ian was sold on the idea.  He knew that he had to talk to this man so he sat next to him at the bar, never breaking eye contact.

 “Hey, I’m Ian.” Ian cringed inwardly and hoped that the man didn’t hear the shake to his voice.  The man just continued to stare at him, however, and Ian wasn’t sure if the man had even heard him.  The guy finally broke eye contact with a small shake of his head.

 “Mickey.”  The mystery man no more muttered.  Mickey then nodded at the bartender, who seemed to appear out of nowhere to fill a glass that was already in front of Mickey.  He knocked the whiskey back in one gulp.  Before Ian could even think about how he wanted to start this conversation, he watched as Mickey pulled a hotel room key card out of his pocket and held it up in front of Ian’s face.

 “So, we doing this or what?”  Ian’s eyes widened and he was sure his face looked as confused as he felt.  Was this guy suggesting what Ian thought he was suggesting.  They did have a pretty intense staring contest there for a minute.  And there were those thoughts about love at first sight.  But shit, he thought he was just building up a fantasy in his head.  Ian just sat frozen to his spot as he watched Mickey get out of his seat and look at Ian expectantly.  What the fuck was happening right now?

Ian wasn’t sure he had even completed that thought when he felt a hand on his wrist.  He looked down dumbly and saw that the hand was connected to an arm, which was connected to Mickey.  He let himself be dragged away from the bar too stunned to even protest.  Was he about to get murdered in some seedy hotel all because he was trying to prove a point to fucking Fiona?  He felt himself be pulled into the elevator and had brief panicked thoughts about being murdered.  What in the actual fuck was happening though?

 Later, Ian would blame his lack of flight or fight response on the series of events that led him to this hotel in the first place.  For now, all he could do was obediently allow himself to be manhandled into the elevator by Mickey.  He was pretty sure Mickey was going to take him upstairs to fuck, but there was that small percentage that thought it could go the murder route too. 

Ian watched in detached horror (excitement) as Mickey turned Ian to face him and immediately pressed himself up against Ian’s body.  He walked forward, forcing Ian to walk backwards until his back hit the back wall of the elevator.  Ian then felt Mickey’s hands in his hair and his leg slide between Ian’s own legs so there was no space between the two of them.  Ian felt his dick jerk at the movement and watched as Mickey’s face started to inch closer to his own.  Ok, this was definitely going to end in them fucking. 

 Ian felt his breath hitch in anticipation of the kiss he was (mostly) certain was coming. He finally looked down at Mickey, noticing for the first time how much shorter than Ian he was.  He locked eyes with Mickey and felt his breath stutter again at the intensity he saw there.  Suddenly, Mickey’s lips were touching his and his tongue was requesting entrance into Ian’s mouth.  Ian still wasn’t sure how the fuck he walked into this situation but his dick sure wasn’t complaining.  As he eased into the kiss, he finally allowed himself to relax and enjoy himself.  With the threat of murder now completely out of his mind, he focused in on how good it felt to be kissing Mickey.  He heard himself let out an involuntary moan and felt Mickey’s dick harden against him at the sound.

 As quickly as it had started though, it seemed to stop when he felt Mickey pull completely away from him and start to walk away.  Ian’s ability to speak had yet to return as he watched Mickey leave.  His body sagged in the all-encompassing disappointment that he felt at the loss of contact and with it, the loss of what he was sure was going to be the best fuck of his life.  He looked up when he heard the distinctive ding of an elevator door closing and realized that Mickey hadn’t left and that they were no longer alone in the small space. He felt his dick go from half chub to completely hard as his brain comprehended what that meant.  He was so lost in his own thoughts about what was to come that he never even felt the elevator move, let alone Mickey exit the car.

 “You comin fire crotch?” Mickey’s voice jolted him out of his stupor and he rushed to get out of the elevator before the doors closed with him still inside.  He followed Mickey down the hallway to his room eagerly, with just a touch of hesitation as the murder thoughts returned for a split second before Ian stubbornly pushed them away again.  Ian stopped just inside the door and watched in shocked arousal as Mickey instantly started to rip his own clothes off once they were inside his room.  With Mickey completely naked, he situated himself on all fours on the bed with his ass pointed right at Ian.  Holy shit, how had he not noticed that ass before, it was pretty fucking perfect as far as Ian could tell.

 “Ay, you gonna get in me or what?” Ian felt his eyes widen again in surprise at this turn of events.  Holy fucking shit, this was actually happening.  Ian quickly undressed and jumped onto the bed behind Mickey.  He was so caught off guard by this whole situation that he almost just dove right in.  Shit, maybe he had some lube in his wallet.  He knew he had a condom but he was sketchy on the lube.  He jumped back off the bed and picked his wallet out of his discarded jeans.  Jackpot, lube and a condom. He rushed back onto the bed and squirted some lube onto his fingers and then started working Mickey open.

 He heard a small moan come out of Mickey and the sound was so delicious that it finally propelled Ian to live in the moment and enjoy what was happening.  He felt Mickey lean back into the pressure and knew that he had hit his prostate.  Shit, this was so fucking hot.  He needed to get in Mickey, like yesterday.  He used his free hand to reach for the condom that he had dropped in his haste and brought the foil packet up to his mouth.  He ripped it open with his teeth and quickly sheathed himself with it.

 Ian replaced his fingers with the head of his dick and started to slowly fill Mickey up.  “Oh fuck, Mick.” Ian moaned out loud.  He had meant for that to stay in his head but he was so fucking turned on at this point that he just couldn’t help himself.  He was happily surprised when this seemed to motivate Mickey into some dirty talk as well.

 “Damn fire crotch, you feel so fucking good.” Fuck, this is whole scenario was a god damn fantasy that Ian didn’t even know he had.  He heard another moan and startled when he realized it had come from him.  Ian grabbed Mickey’s hips and started pumping his own hips in earnest.  He picked up the pace when he felt Mickey lean back into every thrust.

 After that it was a blur of moans between both of them and Ian was so far gone he was starting to see stars.  But fuck if those sounds Mickey was making didn’t make him thrust faster and harder than he thought possible.  He was right, this was by far the best fuck of his entire life.  He watched as one of Mickey’s hands that he was using to brace himself on the headboard moved down so that it could grab ahold of his cock.  That did it for Ian, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 “Aw fuck Mick…I’m gonna… come… soon.”  Ian managed to mutter as he felt his thrusts become erratic.

 “Yeah…fuck, me…too.” Mickey gasped out just before Ian watched the man shudder as he came all over his own hand.  Ian moaned at the sight and felt his own orgasm hit him hard.  Ian collapsed on top of Mickey in exhaustion after his last spasm of release hit him.  He dropped his head to rest against Mickey’s back and felt the urge to kiss Mickey’s skin underneath him, so he did.  He stayed there while he tried to get his breathing to normalize but soon felt Mickey’s hips buck up.  Shit he almost forgot he had a person under him.  He quickly pulled out and rolled over.

 “Holy shit, Mickey.  That was so fucking hot.”  He looked over at Mickey when he said it and saw the man nod his agreement.  Mickey still hadn’t moved from his stomach and Ian briefly wondered how he was managing to catch his breath with his face crammed into the pillow.  Ian wondered if he should ask for Mickey’s phone number.  He was pretty fucking sure he just found the love of his life.  But then again, he didn’t even really know Mickey.  Really though, having your dick up someone’s ass qualified as getting to know a person right?  It had been so long since Ian had done something like this, he forgot what he should be doing right now.  The difference, his mind reminded him, was that he never actually wanted to keep in touch with any of those other guys.  Just as he was about to ask Mickey if he could take him on a real date, there was a knock at the door.  Well, shit.

 “Expecting someone?” Ian asked and saw Mickey shake his head.  He heard Mickey huff out in annoyance as he pulled himself off the bed to walk to the door.  He watched as Mickey sorted through the discarded clothes for his underwear and appreciated his ass in a new light as it squeezed into a pair of black boxer briefs.  Mickey walked over to the door and then looked back at Ian in what appeared to be panic.  He looked back through the peephole and then back at Ian again.  Yup, that was definitely panic.  Well fuck, Ian had dealt with enough jealous boyfriends in his time to know that he was completely fucked.  Ian looked away and tried to formulate an exit strategy.

 “How much I owe you man?”  He heard Mickey ask him and he whipped his head back towards the man in confusion.  What the fuck?  Owe him?  What the fuck would he owe him for.  Ian did his quick mental assessment like his doctor had taught him to do.  This whole fucking night had been off the charts and now he was worried he had unknowingly jumped into a manic episode.

 “Owe me for what?” Ian tried to keep his voice even as he asked. 

 “Ay, come here a second.”  Mickey was waving him over to the door now and Ian was so fucking confused he complied without question.  He didn’t even think to put his underwear back on and as Mickey scanned his body, he felt completely exposed.  He kept his eyes on Mickey’s face and then looked through the peephole when Mickey motioned for him to do so.  He noticed a tall, muscular red head standing on the other side of the door.  What the fuck? Ian was beginning to think that was the theme for this night.  Ian decided he finally had to voice his confusion.

 “What the fuck man?” Ian questioned with some heat but Mickey just ignored him.  Some of his anger dissipated when he noticed Mickey’s skin turning a deep red.  It was like his entire body was blushing and Ian instantly felt bad for the guy.  Mickey cracked the door and poked his head through the opening.

 “Hey sexy, you ready for some fun?”  Ian heard the voice come through the door and Ian tried to laugh at the ridiculous of what was playing out in front of him but it came out more as a squeak than anything else.

 “Nah, man…you must have the wrong room.” Mickey told the other red head and Ian heard some rustling coming from the hallway before the man spoke again.

 “Mickey? Says room 514.”  Ian couldn’t stop the laugh that finally escaped when he realized what the fuck he really walked into when he smiled at Mickey downstairs in the bar.

 “Nope, ain’t nobody by that name here, sorry man.” Mickey denied and slammed the door shut cutting off whatever else the other red head was trying to say.  Ian watched as Mickey took in a deep breath and then blew it out in a huff.  Ian tried, he really really tried not to smile.  But as Mickey turned around, the look of embarrassment and the color his skin had turned had made it impossible for a crack of a smile to not escape.  It soon turned into a goofy grin that took over his entire face

 “So…did you really think I was an escort??” Ian asked as he laughed like an idiot.  He couldn’t help it anymore, this entire evening, from the aborted set up at the burger joint to this, had felt like a fucking dream.  It was all so fucking surreal that he wasn’t sure he was capable of anything other than laughter.  Ian’s laughter seemed to have been contagious as he heard Mickey let a small laugh out before remembering that he was embarrassed and pulled a face.

 “Fuck off.”


End file.
